pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
XY116: The Synchronicity Test!
is the 23rd episode of Pokémon the Series: XYZ. Synopsis In order to shed some light on the mysterious phenomenon that's happening to Ash and his Greninja, they have one of Clemont's machines analyze them as they have battles at the Pokémon Center. But when Alain shows up at the center, Ash immediately asks him for a rematch. Episode Plot Alain stops a bit and looks at a field, then continues walking. At the Pokémon Center, while Bonnie goes to play with Pikachu, Clemont sets his flashy eyeglasses, as he tells of his hypothesis about Greninja's transformation. He shows a tiny robot, looking like Clembot. Clemont activates the robot, showing the videos of when Ash and Greninja battled and when Greninja transformed itself. Clemont points out when Ash and Greninja have exact same feelings during the battle, Greninja's appearance makes it look like Ash. Serena recalls Olympia had told them Greninja would receive a further power, which would prevail over greatness. Clemont sees Serena is right, who recalls Olympia warned Ash Greninja needs more love from its trainer. Clemont also recalls Sawyer did tell them a trainer and its Pokémon can behave in similar ways. With these facts presented, Clemont wants to test his theory and equips Greninja and Ash with two bracelets, which measure their heart rate and brain functions during the battle. Ash is impressed and decides to have a battle with Clemont, who sent Luxray. Luxray starts with Electric Terrain, pointing he will not go easy on Ash. Greninja uses Cut, but Luxray stops the attack with Thunder Fang. Luxray charges on with Wild Charge and banishes Greninja's illusions, created by Double Team, and hits the real one. Greninja immediately uses Aerial Ace, pushing Luxray away. Serena and Bonnie notice Ash and Greninja are in sync. Alain enters the Pokémon Center and finds Ash battling Clemont. Greninja and Luxray clash, so Clemont cancels the battle, since it is taking too long for Greninja to transform. Ash admits they don't even know why the transformation happens, even, making Clemont suspect there are other factors involved. Suddenly, Squishy goes into Bonnie's pouch, as everyone noticed Alain had arrived, who comments he always finds Ash battling. Ash greets Alain, showing he and Greninja were just trying to find more about Greninja's power. Ash asks Alain for a battle, who accepts the challenge, while Clemont calls Luxray back and goes to inspect Greninja's measurements. Ash calls Greninja back and gives Nurse Joy its Poké Ball, along with Clemont's Luxray, for healing. Ash asks Alain does he have any other Pokémon. Alain confirms this, so Ash proposes battling with their side Pokémon first. On the battle field, Ash sends Noivern. This upsets Pikachu, since he was not chosen this time. Alain sends Metang, making Bonnie worried, since Noivern has a disadvantage here. Noivern starts with Acrobatics, which collides with Metang's Metal Claw. Metang strikes with Psyshock, which is countered by Boomburst. Noivern emits Supersonic, which affects Metang. Noivern uses Acrobatics, but gets hit by Psyshock. Metang goes to attack Noivern with Meteor Mash, but Noivern evades the attack. Noivern fires Boomburst, causing Metang to fall down, but rises back up. Noivern and Metang collide each other with Acrobatics and Metal Claw, causing an explosion. After the smoke clears, Metang managed to inflict damage to Noivern, who falls down in defeat. Ash rushes to Noivern, who is okay. Ash sees this battle wasn't laid in waste, while Alain sees Ash nearly defeated him. After the battle, Nurse Joy tells, through the speaker, Luxray and Greninja have recovered. A moment later, Ash places the bracelet on Greninja's arm, while Clemont suspects the transformation occurs when Ash's feelings are synchronized with Greninja's. On the battlefield, while Ash and Greninja stretch out, Alain sends Charizard, as the battle starts. Greninja fires Water Shuriken, but Charizard dodges the attacks and strikes with Dragon Claw. Greninja uses Double Team, so Charizard banishes the illusions with Flamethrower. The actual Greninja appears behind Charizard and strikes it with Cut. Per Charizard's request, Alain Mega Evolves it. Wanting to get Greninja to show off its form, Alain has Charizard use Thunder Punch, though the attack is negated and Mega Charizard is hit by Greninja's Aerial Ace. Clemont, however, sees nothing unusual on the radar. Greninja charges to use Cut, but Mega Charizard blocks the attack and pushes Greninja away with Flamethrower. Mega Charizard uses Thunder Punch, dodging Greninja's Water Shuriken and punches it badly. As Greninja is standing up to make a counterattack, Clemont notices the pulses of Ash and Greninja are starting to overlap each other, which triggers Greninja's power to activation, confirming Clemont's theory. With their feelings in sync, Ash's Greninja transforms itself, while Clemont, Serena and Bonnie see the pulses are overlapping each other. Greninja charges on with Cut, but Mega Charizard flies off and fires a Flamethrower, countering Greninja's Cut. Mega Charizard descends down, but misses using Thunder Punch. Instead, Greninja strikes down with Aerial Ace, which impresses Alain and Mega Charizard to see such power. Greninja and Mega Charizard collide with using Cut and Dragon Claw. Mega Charizard pushes Greninja away, a pain Ash feels as well. Greninja repeats the attack, blowing Charizard away. Just as Ash goes to order a next move, he starts feeling odd. Clemont notices the battle pulses are dispersing. Ash, however, feels strange and cannot even move. Just then, Ash faints and falls down. The battle is over, as Greninja and Mega Charizard shift into their original forms, while Alain, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont rush towards Ash. Elsewhere, Ash sees Greninja, in a dark place. Ash starts asking Greninja what is happening, but Greninja walks away and ignores Ash. Ash wakes up, pleasing his friends he is well. Ash apologizes to Alain for the interruption of the battle, but Alain does not mind, but asks of Ash to take some rest. Clemont points out this synchronization puts a lot of burden on the trainer. Alain confirms this, for it is a mysterious power he does not know about. Ash smiles, but wonders why his body stopped moving out of a sudden. Regardless, Ash asks Alain for a rematch, once he and Greninja have control over this power. Alain promises that, while Ash hopes to defeat Alain one day and enter the Kalos League. Alain admits the Kalos League is not of his interest, but finds it fun of the idea to battle strong trainers and reach the top. Later on, Alain contacts the headquarters. The Team Flare grunt shows a footage, where Mairin greets Alain and is happy she saw Chespie's spikes on its head moving, even for a little bit. Alain logs off and sees Charizard is also excited to battle Ash and Greninja. Alain knows well they should get stronger as well, to protect their most important things. The next day, Ash flips his hat, claiming it is time he becomes Greninja. Ash admits he also needs to become stronger, since he always has been training his Pokémon, and not himself. Recalling Olympia's vision, Ash urges Greninja to walk towards the path of greatness. Ash sends out his Flying Pokémon and starts running, while his friends run off as well. Debuts Pokémon * Alain's Metang Quotes :"Will Ash really be able to become like Greninja? This special training is only the beginning! With Ash's Snowbelle Gym battle just ahead, the challenge and the journey continues!" - Narrator Trivia *"Pokémon Quiz:" Metang (JP) *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Metang (US) Gallery The heroes watching the recording Clemont made XY116 2.png The heroes remembering Olympia's words XY116 3.png Ash and Greninja wear Clemont's invention XY116 4.png Clemont showing them the screen with Ash's and Greninja's pulses XY116 5.png Luxray's Thunder Fang and Greninja's Cut clash XY116 6.png Alain sees Ash XY116 7.png Luxray and Greninja clashing once more XY116 8.png Ash asking Alain to battle him XY116 9.png Ash and Noivern battle Alain and his Metang XY116 10.png Noiven's Acrobatics and Metang's Metal Claw clash XY116 11.png Noiven dodging Metang's Meteor Mash XY116 12.png Ash and Greninja battle Alain and his Charizard XY116 13.png Charizard using Flamethrower to defeat the Greninja clones XY116 14.png Mega Charizard hits Greninja with Flamethrower XY116 15.png Mega Charizard lands Thunder Punch on Greninja XY116 16.png Ash's friends see that the pulses of Ash and Greninja are starting to change XY116 17.png Ash-Greninja withstands Mega Charizard's Flamethrower XY116 18.png Ash-Greninja and Mega Charizard clash with Cut and Dragon Claw XY116 19.png Ash-Greninja lands Cut on Mega Charizard XY116 20.png Ash collapses while battling XY116 21.png Ash wakes up XY116 22.png Ash and Alain promising each other that they will battle again XY116 23.png Alain talking with Mairin XY116 24.png Ash telling his Pokémon that they are going to train }} Category:Pokémon the Series: XYZ Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Alain Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes storyboarded by Masahiro Sekino‎ Category:Episodes featuring Mega Pokémon